Chocolate Bunny
by xshygirl13x
Summary: Miyavi won't eat the chocolate bunny Kai bought him..what will happen? well you'll have to ready because i suck at summaries..there is only implied sex...so it should be T..but M just to be safe.


A/N: Thanks to KDcat for proof reading…I personally feel it made it better although I made minor changes…I don't own the GazettE sadly…I wish we did(don't we all?).. enjoy =]..oh…kinda ooc

Miyavi sat pouting. It was Easter and Kai had gotten him a chocolate bunny as a gift.

"I'm not eating that" Miyavi crossed his arms indignantly.

"Yes you are"

"No. I'm not." Miyavi gave the bunny a death glare and snarled.

"C'mon, it's Easter. And I already bought it, so you might as well eat it." Kai finished the dishes and hung up his apron.

"Easter is the day of Evil towards all bunnies!"

"Miyavi…" Kai smiled at him sweetly. Then it turned sour, "IT'S NOT A REAL BUNNY!"

"WELL WHAT IF IT WAS!" Miyavi yelled making obscene hand gestures

Kai gave him a strained look. Sighing, he walked over, broke a small piece of the ear, and tossed it in his mouth. "See? Nothing wrong."

Miyavi stared in shock, "HOW DARE YOU?" he shouted, and then stormed off in annoyance.

Frustrated, Kai yelled, "Miyavi!" No answer. "If you don't get in here and eat this damn bunny, NO SEX FOR A WEEK!"

Miyavi scoffed from behind the door, then yelled back, "That's a risk I'm willing to take!"

Kai groaned. He had to get him to at least try the bunny.

Later, after giving him time to cool off, Kai walked over to where Miyavi was watching T.V. He took the remote from his hand, sat it aside, and straddled his lap. Looking at Miyavi's questioning gaze, he leaned in and placed a small, closed-mouthed kiss on his lips.

"Hmm. I thought you said no sex for a week?"

Kai stayed silent, replying only by sliding his tongue over Miyavi's bottom lip. 'Bingo', he thought, feeling them part. He quickly slid the piece of bunny he'd hid under his tongue into Miyavi's mouth.  
>Miyavi, quickly realizing he'd been tricked, stood abruptly, knocking Kai off his lap. He pointed an accusatory finger at Kai and shouted, "EVIL!"<br>"Dammit Myavi, just eat the damn bunny!" Kai stood, but with Miyavi towering over him, it was kind of hard to keep his confidence.  
>"Noo!" Miyavi ran. Kai, muttering expletive words and, took off after him. As they ran about the room, knocking over furniture here and there, they failed to notice Reita and Ruki enter, followed by Uruha and Aoi.<p>

"Um, should we even ask?" Ruki whispered to Reita. Reita shook his head, and placed a foot out as the clueless Kai ran passed, effectively tripping him.

"Ow!" Kai looked up to see Reita smirking, the others giving him 'questionable' looks. "Dammit, Reita, I almost had him."

Miyavi was still running and yelling no, thus missing Aoi's foot, tripping him. Miyavi looked up and gave him his lop-sided smirk. "Hi Aoi."

"Hi Miyavi."

Uruha, who stayed behind Aoi peeked his head around him. "So what is going on?"

"Well," Kai stood, brushing himself off, "I bought Miyavi a chocolate bunny for Easter, but he refuses to eat it."

"Yeah, well maybe if it wasn't a BUNNY!" he retorted in a nasally, no-it-all tone.

"Well I-"

"Wait. You refuse to eat it, because it's a bunny?" Ruki stated, more than asked.

"Yep." Miyavi said in an honored tone as he stood up straight and proud.

"There you go, that's Miyavi for ya", Ruki said as he let his arms fall to his said in an exaggerated movement.

"Yeah well, Kai is going to withhold sex until I eat it." They all burst out laughing.

Kai blushed. "What?" Kai snapped.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Aoi asked, wiping his tears.

"Yeah, last time you said that, you barely lasted an hour." Someone piped in.

"I got much better. And I'm not horny at all!" Kai said defiantly.

Reita raised an eyebrow and looked at Ruki, mischief brewing in his eyes. Ruki only nodded before Reita pulled him into a slow, deep kiss.

"Mmm...Reita...more..." Reita moved to his neck, causing Ruki to purr of pleasure.

"Mm Ruki...I *kiss* want *moan* to fuck *nip* you!" Ruki giggled as he palmed Reita's stiffening member, then giving it a squeeze.

Reita practically growled, "Miyavi...*shudder* "Closest room...now!" Miyavi pointed his thumb behind him, and they all watch as Reita picked up a blushing Ruki, bridal style, slamming the door with his foot as he crossed the threshold of the room.

"Ummmmm" Aoi bit his lip, "That was …..odd"

Uruha scratched his head. Kai swore under his breath, and tried to hide his growing erection.

"OH HOHOHO! LOOKS LIKE MIYAVI GONNA GET SOME TONIGHT!"

"Shuddup!"Kai said, storming off in a random direction.

"Wait..Kai! Ru-" The rest of the sentence was drowned out by Kai's scream. He came back, stomping and blushing.

"Uh..yeah, so Reita and Ruki are...in that room."

"I'm very aware." Kai growled as he left to their living room

He slumped down into the couch and pouted.

Miyavi, returning from the bathroom, asked "what's wrong babe?" When Kai's pout got deeper, he sat down, laying Kai's head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I go and buy a special chocolate bunny, to see your reaction and to make you happy, but you run! You go and run! Then I walk in on Reita and Ruki screwing and probably won't be able to sleep for weeks, and you ask what's WRONG?" Kai took a moment to calm down. When he was calm and less…fuming, Miyavi sighed it defeat and got up. "Gosh I thought Aoi had anger problems…" he muttered under his breath.

"Wh-where are you going?

Miyavi walked into the kitchen where Aoi and Uruha had excused themselves to make cookies. Giving everybody else privacy. "You gave in?" Aoi asked.

Miyavi nodded. He walked back to Kai, and shook the bunny to get his attention. He sat down proceeded to nip at the ear, noticing it was heavy. "What's in this?" He asked, shaking it again.

"A surprise." Kai muttered as he looked away.

Miyavi opened it and saw that it was filled with candies. They had letters on each piece that spelled out M, Y, V. Looking over, Miyavi could see Kai had his eyes adverted, a crimson blush spread across his cheeks. "Do you like it?"

Miyavi slowly leaned in and captured Kai's chin between his thumb and forefinger, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He then put the bunny aside to deepen the kiss. By the time they parted, Kai was near panting. "I love it" he said, smiling.

Kai smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose(awww) "Good."

"So, since I ate the bunny, can we have sex now?"

"There's no more lube"

"I can get some"

Meanwhile...Aoi turned around for the oil. "Hey, um, Uru? Where's the oil?"

"Hmm, it was there a second ago." Uruha glanced around for it, and then he noticed it was silent, "Where did Miyavi and Kai go?"

It hit Aoi suddenly, causing him to shudder violently, "We'll just use butter for the pan."(For the oil would never be seen again.)

Uruha scrunched his brow. "But where did the oil go?" he said, gesturing to the counter.

Aoi patted his shoulder "You don't want to know."


End file.
